Always
by Her Sweetness
Summary: It's about time Malik learned what a relationship with Bakura was like. [series of BakuraxMalik oneshots]


Disclaimer: Own no Yu-Gi-Oh.

Her Sweetness: Okay, so I'd be lying if I said this was a one-shot. Actually, I plan on making this a fic made up of a whole bunch of Bakura and Malik-centered one-shots. I have some other fics going… Hell, I have A LOT of other fics going but I hope to update this regularly.

Shouldn't be too hard.

… Ha.

* * *

"_I've been here before a few times_

_  
And I'm quite aware we're dying,"_

— _Always_

* * *

The day was bright as Bakura walked down the street, cutting across the lawn and ignoring the 'Keep Off Grass' sign as usual. He'd set out that morning in search of something to interest him. In this modern world in which he inhabited, there had to be something more entertaining than Jerry Springer.

As he entered the city's public park and continued following the sidewalk in a few laps, he began to think that maybe sitcoms and talk shows were the only thing of interest today. He prepared to head back home but a shrill cry reached his ears and he jerked his head around to find the source.

Finally, Bakura found the cause which happened to be sitting on a wooden bench about twenty yards from the lake. Bakura got in closer, trying to see who it was who was sobbing and causing such a racket. He was about two feet away form the person and still couldn't tell who it was.

Suddenly the person looked up, holding their hands down into their lap. He glared at Bakura who was now sitting on the bench. "Can't I get a little privacy… Oh, great, it's you,"

Bakura blinked, tilting his head. "Malik? What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the redness of his face. "Don't you have an episode of Jerry Springer to be watching?"

"… Nah. Reruns today."

Malik sighed and noticed how close they were sitting. He took the liberty of scooting away. "Well, see you later…" He started to get up.

"Hey, wait!" Bakura sat up, holding onto Malik's wrist. "What were you crying for?"

"I wasn't crying,"

"Then if those weren't tears, I'd like to know what other liquid was gushing from your eyes."

Malik huffed. "It's not any of your business, _Bakura_,"

"Everything's my business, _Malik_. If you're not going to tell me, then I'll just guess."

"What? Wait, you can't—"

"I'm guessing… that your sister got shot and had her leg amputated, died last night and left her severed limb to you in her will; but when you were taking it home, a pigeon came by and took up to it's next for it's chicks to eat. Now your upset that you never took the chance to tell your sister's leg that you secretly lusted after it in the deep trenches of your heart when you were children."

"…"

"How's my aim?"

"_Off_."

Bakura blinked and shrugged, pulling Malik back onto the bench beside him. "So then correct me,"

There was a pause and Malik finally sighed, waving a metaphorical white flag. "Well, if you _have_ to know…"

"I do."

"… Marik dumped me this morning," He said in one breath.

Silence.

Bakura looked at the Egyptian hikari and then directed his gaze up at the sky. Malik looked down, rubbing his thumbs together awkwardly. At last, the awkwardness was broken.

"Heh. Marik's insane. Only an idiot would break up with you,"

Malik's ears perked up. "W… Why do you say that?"

"'Cause you're hot."

More silence. Redness appeared across Malik's cheeks and he looked in the opposite direction. "You know, Bakura, there's more to a relationship than being hot…"

Bakura nodded. "You're right."

"… I am?"

"Yeah. Sex is an important part, too,"

"… Ugh!" Malik knitted his eyebrows together. "Can't you ever be serious?"

"I am serious," Bakura said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "Sex with you must've been awesome. I always thought about how lucky Marik was."

Malik's face turned into a cherry. "You… you can't just sit around thinking about that!"

"Why not?" Bakura glanced at the teen next to him.

"B… Because! It's disgusting! I don't want you thinking about me that way! Go have sex with Ryou if you're so horny,"

"…" Another pause. "Well I did try but he giggles insanely whenever you touch him below the waist. Kinda wrecks the mood."

"… You're insane; I'm leaving."

Malik got up and only made one complete footstep before Bakura's voice stopped him.

"Hey,"

Malik rolled his eyes, turning around. "What is it now_—_"

His speech was immediately cut off by a pair of rosy pink lips touching his own. Malik's eyes were wide open as Bakura put his arms around his waist and deepened the kiss a little before pulling away. He allowed his hands linger at Malik's sides.

A dizzy pause. Malik asked, breathlessly: "What… was that for?"

"Well…" Bakura mused, smirking. "I'd say twenty percent of it was to make you feel better. But seventy-five percent was because I like you,"

For the first time that day, Malik smiled, forgetting all about Marik for a brief moment. Malik leant in to kiss Bakura again but stopped about two millimeters short.

He blinked. "Wait. What's the other five percent, then?"

Bakura shrugged. "For the sex,"

Malik reared back and smacked him. Hard.


End file.
